Counting the Minutes
by Rabbitini
Summary: Takes place when Graham is a senior in High School. After his date for the evening turns sour, he goes out for a joy ride in his sports car. Graham/Mazda Sports Car.


**Author's Note: **_Just a fic I wrote for pure fun and humor. Enjoy! ;)_

**_

* * *

  
_**

There was only seven minutes left, but that just added to the thrill. Brake lights up ahead as one crafty driver thought he could slow down the hot shot black convertible coming up from behind. A common tactic that Graham was use to.

Gears shifted down and he fell into line with the rest of traffic and proceeded to go a slow and dragging pace of 37mph. He waited patiently for an opening and as soon as a gap opened in the next lane, he jumped on the accelerator and took his chance.

They were off again. Five minutes left.

The sudden jerk of the car sending the driver and passenger back into their seats forced the innocent rider to let out a sharp squeal.

"Aren't you going a bit fast?" A nervous voice slipped out after as the female companion struggled to turn her attention on to the driver. However, possibly struck by fear or just the hope that the light up ahead would turn red, her eyes couldn't move from the roadway.

"I can handle it, Merissa" While spoken with complete confidence, the words didn't do anything to calm the passenger's nerves. Instead, her eyes only closed tightly as the light turned yellow and her assumption of what was to come next was proven correct

Graham punched the accelerator and the car shot out ahead of traffic after swerving around one car and running through the intersection at a climbing 55mph.

Now free from the lawful drivers, Graham slowly pressed and reached 60mph. A short glance at his watch told him he had three minutes left. The smirk on his face only increased.

There was two minutes left when the car finally came to a more sensible speed and entered an upper class neighborhood. Winding streets with homes that were towering over the couple and time only continued to dwindle down as the car was forced to crawl back to its destination.

With one minute left they came to a stop outside of a three-story house with blue and white trim. It was home to a well-respected city councilman whose daughter had been Graham's date for the evening.

"I got you back early." Graham placed the car in park, but left the engine purring.

The condition to taking out his daughter was to have her home at 10:00pm. Graham held a mighty reputation among the students at his high school academy as well as with the parents of his lovely female classmates.

Graham Aker never failed to bring a daughter back to her parents on time. Fathers loved Graham for how prompt and respectful he always was and mothers simply found Graham polite and gorgeous. None objected to their daughters being Graham's date for an evening, but unfortunately they were often left disappointed when a second date never came.

Yes. While the boys of the academy were jealous of Graham's relationship with the parents of the ladies, those very ladies were often too scared to agree on a second date.

The lovely Marissa was no exception. She couldn't even mutter a "thank you" as a shaky hand searched for a way to open the car door.

"Here." Graham quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, slipped over the top of his door, and hurried over to the passenger side. The passenger door was opened and Graham offered a hand to help his date out.

Merissa declined the offer and simply stood up on her own accord without making eye contact with the young man.

"Did you have a good time?" His smiled had faded, but the energy of his voice didn't linger. He was hopeful this date wouldn't end like all the others past.

The look she was making wasn't very promising.

"I--."

Time's up.

The front door opened and standing in the doorway were two very impressed parents with large smiles on their faces. Merissa smiled back at them, simply relieved that she didn't have to answer Graham's question and instead, trotted off to her waiting parents.

Graham forced a smile and a polite wave to the three before straightening up his stance and shutting the car door. The front door to the home closed shortly after.

It was a slow and painful walk back to the driver's side of the car. Senior year of high school was coming to an end and Graham was feeling a bit defeated. The events that had taken place that night were running fresh in his mind. Where did he go wrong?

He slipped into the car, pulling the door closed quietly. Always trying to be the gentleman, laughing politely at her jokes, making a couple of his own, paying for everything, discussing interests he knew his date was into, and making sure she always made it home in time for curfew.

A heavy sigh slipped free from his lips as fingers were shoved through blond hair.

The car was still purring and oh, how he loved that sound.

Depression was soon lifted as Graham was left alone with the one girl who never let him down. A Mazda ZX, black with leather interior and dark silver trim, manual overdrive transmission, and a hard convertible top.

The hard top slid in and locked into place overhead. Graham's two hands slowly traced the curve of her leather-covered steering wheel. His fingers were idling before wrapping around her, gripping firmly.

Graham purred with her.

Slipping out of park and into gear, the night was still young, and both wanted to satisfy each other's needs.

Tracing back through the neighborhood, the two made their way out onto the main drag and merged with traffic. A dragging pace and the need for the rush of high-speed acceleration spiked deep within Graham.

"Easy Aker." One hand tightly rubbing the steering wheel. It was a reminder to himself to be patient. He knew where he was taking her and the journey there was simply foreplay. He needed to enjoy it. Savor it.

Smirking lips were moistened with a quick slip of a tongue as together they made their way onto the freeway. The speed was teasing the two of what was to come. Graham took a slow and shaky breaths as he listened to the purring from his girl grow louder. The world around them was completely silent. They were the only ones who mattered.

A lone exit took the pair away from the traffic and toward a road less traveled. It was one of the few areas protected from development. A two-lane roadway stretched through towering trees and orchards for miles. The long stretches with easy wide turns moving away from the city provided a perfect atmosphere for their date.

Just moments away from being engulfed in darkness, Graham slipped a hand free and reached over to the dashboard to switch off the dynamic stability control. With that one gentle press, the ZX fully submitted herself to Graham and gave in to every move he made.

Feeling the roadway moving beneath and the car shifting her weight with every turn, Graham finally relaxed back into the driver's seat with a slow and heavy sigh. He was one who loved to be in control and now he could completely enjoy this moment.

The engine was revving higher, _louder_, and begging him to take her a step further. A hand reached down and gave in to her pleading, taking the ZX to her final gear.

With having taken this road so many times before, Graham was truly a master. Of course, this also made the exhilaration and adrenaline rush not last as long as other times before.

He pressed harder, desperately wanting the high to last longer, and reaching speeds never having experienced before. Graham knew he was walking a thin line now as he was reaching 140mph.

No longer purring, now his girl was growling softly. He knew she was warning him not to press on too far, but it was too hard to back off now. How could he?

The accelerator was eased off a bit as Graham attempted to maintain a steady speed of 148mph. Sure he could slip into cruise control, but that was only an artificial satisfaction. He wanted to truly relish this moment.

It went unnoticed when the car ran at 149mph as Graham was becoming too comfortable.

Then there was a loud pop and everything suddenly went black.

Only air moving past and the roadway moving underneath could be heard as the engine completely shut down at 150mph.

Graham turned and looked over his shoulder, confused and not completely realizing what had just happened. With his jerking motion and his tight handhold on the wheel, the car responded and followed with him.

It was a simple reaction.

Wheels turned and her weight shifted hard which forced herself into a flip and roll down the long stretch. It was too much at that speed for the little black sports car, but eventually the couple came to a rolling stop.

There was only fifty-six minutes left until his curfew.

Ninety minutes until a search would begin.

One hundred and eighty-seven minutes until someone would actually find him.


End file.
